Are we Rivals or Lovers? NaruSasu yaoi lemon
by nipfreck
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are at a club, and Naruto gets the...upper hand on Sasuke. Things get intense... RATE M FOR SMUT, SEX, SEXUAL SCENES, SEXUALITY, SEX SEX SEX SEX, YAOI etc etc. Kyuubi!Naruto & Sasuke LEMON Please read author's note before reading


**LISTEN TO THIS WHILE READING**: framing hanley - lollipop remix

pairing: Naru(Kyuubi)!Sasuke  
**WARNING**: rated M for Smut and sex and the like  
-I don't own them  
-But Naruto owns Sasuke  
-Because Sas_uke_ is one **hell**of an uke  
Please **rate** and **review**  
I'll maybe do a _**request**_ if you're one of the first :)

* * *

_...I said he's so sweet that I wanna lick the rapper_

_So I let him lick the rapper..._

_Like a lollipop..._

Naruto pushed him against the wall, his eyes a bright, animalistic red. His more pronounced feral whiskers crinkled as a sneer curled up on his lips; his sharp canines were protruding over his lips slightly. They gleamed as a stray beam of the clubs dancing lights caught them, making him seem completely demonic.

And Sasuke liked it.

Naruto brought his head swooping down to the pale boys neck, his lips grazing his curse seal. Sasuke arched to the cool, moist sensation. He wanted this unrestrained man in front of him. Sasuke brought his hands to the zipper on Naruto's hoodie. His fingertips brushed Naruto's hot skin, and a surge of red chakra errupted from Naruto's body. He tilted his head back and snarled possessively.

The club lights were so dark and fleeting that no one was aware of the two men, one pressed against the wall, the other with his legs on either side of him and pressed against him very erotically. The way clothes were being shed was going unnoticed too...

Naruto's shirt was off, his body seeming more taunt, the muscles more pronounced and the skin even hotter. The normally downy hair covering his arms was coarse now, like a fox. Sasuke looked into his red eyes, the deception that was in them. And wondered how Naruto saw him right now.

Naruto had made his way down Sasuke's neck and when he came to the covering of fishnet over his chest, he growled in the back of his throat. With one quick swipe, his sharpened nails cut through the material and over Sasuke's skin, leaving four slash marks on his chest. Sasuke gasped at the pain, but it was only fleeting. Naruto didn't even notice; his hands had begun to cascade up and down Sasuke's ribcage. The trailing claws made an odd sensation pass through Sasuke's body, he wanted Naruto even more.

"...Naruto..."

Naruto growled again and smirked as Sasuke grinded his hips into Naruto's own. Both their bodies were radiating in sexual tension that had to be resolved. Sasuke was already completely aroused at this point, making his leather pants a bit uncomfortable; Naruto felt his own erection growing as well.

"Come here." he rasped, grabbing Sasuke around the waist and leading him through the mass of people dancing. The floor was literally vibrating from the pounding music, but neither of them were bothered. Naruto's powerful surging chakra levels were leaving a clear path, whether the other people present even realized or not. Quickly, they made their way into a deserted hallway. Naruto gave the hallway a cursory look before spotting a supply closet. Yowling in triumph, he dragged Sasuke with him and slammed the door behind him, making it shudder on its hinges.

There was no need to turn the light on. Both boys were so aroused they were emitting chakra in strong waves; Naruto's was a brilliant red, Sasuke's vibrantly blue. Sasuke's leather pants were soon discarded and Naruto's sweats were off in a matter of seconds. A faint outline of a tail was swishing excitedly behind Naruto, and all Sasuke was thinking was,

_My seme...This wild animal is all mine._

Naruto brought his teeth to the hem of Sasuke's boxers, tugging them down with his teeth. They too, were tossed aside at the same time as Sasuke had managed to tug down Naruto's.

"You are mine." Naruto rasped as he brought his body down to Sasuke's. Sasuke has his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, pulling his face to his. Naruto brought his mouth to Sasuke's, meeting him in a fierce kiss. His tongue pushed into Sasuke's mouth, exploring his mouth. Sasuke felt limp, he wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, ignoring the fire like heat coming from his body.

"Don't make me wait dobe." Sasuke managed to smirk as Naruto's mouth pulled away from his own, his tongue running over his teeth. Naruto's eyes narrowed and with his red eyes, he looked positively untamed.

"I'll make you scream my name." He swore and with out warning pushed himself into Sasuke. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly. The feeling of Naruto digging himself inside him was incomparable to anything else. But he didn't wait for Sasuke to adjust, rather he started pounding into him rapidly.

"No, Naruto not so fa-A-ast!" Sasuke's voice was wavering from the rush of pain, pleasure, and lust coarsing through his veins. Every nerve felt like a live wire in his body.

"Breath Sasuke..." he rumbled from deep in his chest, red eyes quickly meeting onyx ones as he pushed even deeper in him. A breath of hot air escaped from between Naruto's teeth and brushed over Sasuke's chest. Sasuke arched his whole back in response and Naruto leered.

"If you're reacting so passionately to one breath, imagine if I actually tried to..." he trailed off, concentrating on increasing his tempo. His muscles strained on either side of Sasuke, his legs helping him spur his body foward. Sasuke's nails dug into Naruto's back, but they hardly even left a mark on Naruto's well muscled back. Sasuke's muscles were contracting around Naruto inside him, and with every thrust Sasuke felt himself being pushed closer and closer to the edge.

"Let it go Sasuke, scream my name when you do..."  
Sasuke felt his mucles contracting, Naruto throbbing in him pushing him closer to the edge. He was clinging by his fingertips, he was scared to fall. Naruto took one of his hands and trailed his fingers down Sasuke's chest.

"I won't let you go Sasuke. I promise."

Sasuke felt safe, even if he was with this other Naruto, he felt in his words some of his normal self, how he never went back on his promises. Despite the fact that they were presently in a storage closet having rough, hot sex. But still, he felt that nothing could happen to him.

Naruto brought the hand that had been trailing down to Sasuke's cock, wrapping his hand around it and sliding his hand up and down rhythmically. Sasuke arched his head back, his Adam's apple quivering. Every stroke sent a gasp of air escape from Sasuke's lungs. Sweat glistened over his body, outlining his six pack and chest.

"N-n-NARUTO!" he gasped, begging for a pick up in the pace, he was so close and yet he went tortuously slow. Naruto grinned, sweat dripping from his forehead. It was muggy in the closet since no air was coming in, plus the combination of their body heat, powerfully strong chakra radiating and the sex made it hard to even breathe. But Naruto still whispered tauntingly,

"Sasuke...I'm not just Naruto."

Sasuke, knowing what he wanted, would normally never comply. But since he needed Naruto to orgasm, he relented.

"Na-aruto...sama."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you Sasuke--"

"NARUTO-SAMA!"

Naruto smirked and let out a dry laugh in triumph. Gripping Sasuke a little tighter, he began sliding up and down his shaft all the way to where the coarse hairs tickled against Naruto's fist. He pounded even harder into Sasuke, using his arm for leverage over his body, now shaking from excitement. Naruto's own breathing was coming out in deeper, more frantic intervals.

"Sasuke...I'm--"

But Sasuke just nodded and tightened his grip around Naruto's neck.

"Me too N-Naruto-sama...NARUTO!"

Naruto gasped and with one more thrust, he felt himself releasing into Sasuke who came at the same time; the sticky whiteness covered Naruto's hand and palm. Sasuke stiffened slightly as Naruto's own cum quickly spread into Sasuke. Naruto's body shuddered almost violently from the intensity of his orgasm, but the shaking made Sasuke wrap his legs tighter around his waist; he was pressed so close to Naruto that there was no space between their bodies. The heat from Naruto's erection was still throbbing, but at a less intense level. Sasuke sighed in ecstasy.

Naruto, once he had completely released into Sasuke and was soft, pulled out. Sasuke took in a quick sharp breath, he was feeling a tad bit raw down there. Naruto was still in his Kyuubi state, but Sasuke was surprised when he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's neck, resting his weight on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke sighed and whispered into the shimmering red darkness.

"Naruto, I...I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart. I'm nothing without you. I'm yours."

"Sasuke, I swear, I will protect you. Always and...forever."

Even though it rasped out in Naruto's demonic fox voice, Sasuke heard the regular Naruto intermingled with it. Thinking he saw a glimmer of blue, cerulean eyes, he rested a hand on Naruto's hair; he relaxed even more when he felt it slowly returning to it's soft, not as thick normality.

And he knew that _Naruto, _whether the real or the controlling meant what he said. They both did.


End file.
